Software code, such as the type used to support functions performed by a central processing unit (CPU), is typically written to perform specific operations. The code associated with one piece of software may not be usable with code written for another piece of software. When a memory is tasked with storing code for multiple pieces of software, the code for each piece of software must be fully stored to the memory. In the event two or more pieces of the software facilitate execution of the same or similar functions, memory space is allocated to store the corresponding code for each of the two or more piece of software. This creates redundancy in so far as duplicate code is stored for the same or similar functions.